


who were you?

by AZAAZA



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Late at Night, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA
Summary: Hiccup dreams at night of a stranger that keeps his mind occupied.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 7





	who were you?

**Author's Note:**

> its a one shot.  
> Hijack.

it was dark and Hiccup had no idea where he was as the moon shone above him like a bright lantern.  
The moon knew. Hiccup was sure because it didn't felt like an ordinary full moon the thought was pretty ridiculous and Hiccup almost hit his head in frustration. He was becoming like the twins!They were used to thinking such blizzard thoughts like moon spirits(Hiccup mentally snorted).still that wasn't the most important thing right now was it? But most importantly hiccup wondered where was he? He had absolutely no idea.  
It wasn't a prank !Hiccup was sure even the twins wouldn't leave him out in the middle of the night in a place that felt like no where.

Hiccup wasn't happy at all but it wasn't like he could do anything about it because what was there to be done ?  
He couldn't leave for he had no idea where he was and probably where he would go from here?  
The best thing was to wait.  
It was crazy and yet safe  
Hiccup mind reasoned.  
Hiccup stood alone as wind ruffled his flying suit.  
Hiccup didn't care much about that for he was more occupied with his thoughts"who had brought him here"?was one of the biggest one

A laugh was heard.  
Hiccup felt his breath shorten as he heard it again.  
"who could be laughing in the middle of this no where?"  
it didn't make sense but so neither did this situation.  
"Hello"!his voice was hestaint .  
The voice just laughed.  
Hiccup wanted to reach for inferio to protect him self from the laughing stranger.(who was it Hiccup wondered)  
Did he know him?  
But that was ridiculous! the voice was nothing like he had heard before .It was quiet attractive Hiccup noted.  
nothing like the voices at berk who were all rusty and loud.  
Hiccup felt home sick as he remembered berk.  
He should have been sleeping in his room right now!and not having to deal with what ever lunatic who had dragged him here.  
"hello! he shouted with force and annoyance.  
The voice laughed.  
Hiccup felt angry and more annoyed then ever as he impulsively shouted"this isn't funny!who are you?and what am i-he would have said the next words had not a gentle force on his lip quieted him.  
He felt surprise well up in and then it was replaced by shock as he slowly realised that it was the laughing strangers lips.  
soft and yet not there as if he was being kissed by a ghost. An invisible ghost perhaps!  
Hiccup felt his cheeks warm up and his eyes wide open.  
He impulsively closed his eyes and waited as suddenly the kiss ended and the wind was gone and so was the voice.  
leaving hiccup in the surrounding with a full moon and an astounded face.  
Hiccup felt shock!  
He felt accelerated !  
He looked at the moon with a dumbfounded look and felt that the moon might had been smirking at him.  
The look fell soon enough as hiccup felt his face grew a smile on it .  
It was a impulsive doing !but he likes it.  
It was a different kiss and Hiccup carved difference.  
He knew it had been a guy . It was pretty clear by the voice but hiccup founded he didn't mind.  
It was a great kiss!(even better than astrid!Hiccup accepted).  
He might look forward to meet this wind person after all.  
Hiccup soon wakes up.


End file.
